


School Night Sleepover

by CloudCover



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic)
Genre: Charlie beeing cheeky, Charlie standing up, M/M, Mention of sexual acts, Minor Solitaire spoiler, Nick's POV, Swearing, but nothing actually happens, homophobic remarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: Charlie and Nick are feeling a little elated about getting away with their first sleepover on a school nigh, not even Nick's brother David can tear them down today.
Relationships: Nicholas "Nick" Nelson/Charles "Charlie" Spring
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	School Night Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for messing up any of the British English or muddling up the dialects!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

It’s 6:30 in the morning. Some horrible noise is waking me up. It takes me a moment to realize that it’s not my phone alarm – it’s Charlie’s. Turns out he sets his to some horrible beeping sound rather than music like I do. Hmm, I’ll add it to my list of “Things I’ve learned about Charles Spring”.

Waking up in the morning cuddled next to my (incredibly cute with a bedhead) boyfriend is not necessarily new for me. Waking up with Charlie in my bed on a school morning, however, is new. We’ve been going out for nearly a year and a half now, and our parents stopped being so strict about sleep-overs this past winter after an eventful evening when Charlie’s parents were out of town for the night. I wasn’t planning on staying over that night – honestly! Mr. Spring had said “no sleepovers” and that guy kind of scares me. But after Tori found Charlie in the kitchen in a state of duress, she called both me and their parents and obviously I got there first.

Of course his parents rushed home and barged into Charlie’s room with out knocking or stopping to think. Of course! They had just spent a long, dark, 2-hour drive worrying about their son! But what was I supposed to do? Sleep on the floor with the spare duvet while my boyfriend cried alone on the bed? For the sake of appearances? Fuck that! I think we were all surprised when they walked in to find us cuddled up together (obviously we were fully clothed and nothing else had happened that night – jeeze! What do you think considering the situation?), they simply said “oops” and walked out, making sure to fully close the door behind them. It was like a quiet acceptance that this was okay. That they didn’t need to worry about Charlie so much because I’m here for him.

We didn’t push our new freedoms too much at first. I remember actually getting their permission the next time: we were about to go out to a party one Saturday, Charlie awkwardly asked his folks if he could just crash at my place afterwards. I stood in the hallway listening, we figured it would be even more awkward if we were both in the room for that conversation. I had to stifle a laugh when, after they considered for a moment, his mom quietly agreed that it would be fine as long as my mum was okay with it, and his dad burst out an amendment of “but no hanky-panky!”. Of course Charlie was mortified, but at least we had their permission this time! We really didn’t want to be one of those couples that sneaks around behind their parents back. Charlie’s parents already worry so much about him, and I wouldn’t want to betray their trust.

That being said - I don’t think either of us ever really asked Mr. Spring exactly what his definition of “hanky-panky” is, and I don’t think we ever will… Charlie calls it deniability – such a Slytherin.

Anyway! It got easier and easier after that. At one point we were spending most weekend nights together at one house or the other. Mostly mine though – we’re still a little nervous of Charlie’s dad to be honest. Also, Charlie’s little brother Oliver gets up at some un-godly hour, even on the weekends, and careens into his room begging to play Mario Kart while we would rather sleep in. Maybe enjoy a little morning makeout session… or two.

But this, what happened last night, was different. We didn’t really plan for Charlie to stay over at mine – it was an accident really! We fell asleep watching movies down in the lounge, and the next thing I knew Mum was waking me up telling me that it was late and that we should probably phone Charlie’s parents to let them know that he would just stay over for the night. It was too late for him to head back now. Charlie was pretty freaked out that he had missed his curfew. I had to talk him out of running home in the middle of the night before just trying to call them and see if they would be okay. They were hesitant, let’s be honest – but when they heard that my mum was home and would make sure that we were out the door to school on time the next morning they reluctantly agreed.

Well, at least they agreed!

It’s not like it’s that big of a deal really – tomorrow is the last day of school before study leave and it’s not like it’s going to be all that rigorous. Our homework is all complete, the teachers have done all they can to fill our brains with knowledge and even _they_ know there’s not much more they can do at this point. But still. It’s a school night! How scandalous!

We did forget about one little problem: my brother David.

Charlie and I were down in the kitchen eating breakfast when he came in. Fuck! How could we have been so stupid! I completely forgot that he was home from uni. Christ, that was half the reason Char and I had decided to watch movies down in the lounge last night as opposed to our usual chilling on my bed with the laptop situation. Whenever David’s home and he catches the two of us hanging out in my room he always has something sleazy and borderline (if not straight up) homophobic to say. He’ll make a show of opening my door and say something like “don’t want anyone getting pregnant under my watch!” and then walk away laughing leaving the door wide open. God, I hate him. We don’t want to let David dictate the choices we make when we’re together, but we decided to watch the movie downstairs out in the open nonetheless. We just didn’t feel like dealing with it.

Now here he is standing across the kitchen with a look of mock surprise on his face. I figure he must have already known that Charlie had stayed the night and the only reason he’s down here so early is to mess with us.

“Well, well, well. Hooking up on school nights now I see?”

“Fuck off David.” I can’t help but get immediately angry.

“Keep your tits on mate! Gotta say I’m proud of you little bro. Mum would never let any of my girlfriends stay overnight – but I see you’ve figured out a way around it: just sleep with a boy! Brilliant!”

I glance over at Charlie who’s sitting next to me at the kitchen table to see that he’s put down the toast he was eating. Fuck. This is not going to be good. If Tori finds out that Charlie skipped breakfast on my watch she’s going to have my head.

“Seriously David, get lost. We don’t want to hear it.”

“Speaking of hearing things – you guys kept it pretty quiet last night.” Now he’s leaning over the counter with his chin in his hands. I want to hit him so bad “I thought that when two blokes were doing it things got pretty loud.”

I can barely contain my rage at this point. There is so much wrong with what David just said, and honestly does he even know it’s possible to spend the night with a partner and NOT have sex? Because all Charlie and I did last night is sleep. I’m about to stand up and do something stupid when I feel Charlie’s hand on my leg. I look over and he’s looking up at David with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Sorry about that David, if we had known how much you like to listen in, we would have been a little louder for you.”

I am stunned into silence. I can’t believe how calm and cheeky Charlie can be when facing this sort of attack. Maybe it's because he’s my brother and we have our own history that my first reaction is usually rage. David freezes for half a second before he resumes his barrage.

“Naw, I know you guys didn’t get up to anything _nasty_ last night – I can tell because little Nicky here is clearly able to sit so comfortably on that wooden bench this morning. What’s the matter? Trouble in paradise?

From the smug look on David’s face I can tell he thinks he’s won. “Checkmate” I can almost hear him thinking as he looks at me with that stupid smirk. My face must be bright red. I’m not really trying to hide how angry I am at him right now.

“David! That’s too far…” I growl, but I feel Charlie’s hand squeeze my leg again.

“Well David I’m surprised!” Charlie now has his cheek in his other hand, his elbow on the table. He’s really putting it on, batting his eyes playfully at my brother. “I didn’t know how interested in gay sex you were! It seems you have a lot of misconceptions about it though. Do I have your number? I can send you some links to some great websites that can really help you sort out all of the curiosities you have.”

The putrid smile on David’s face falters. Oh my god I can’t believe Charlie right now.

“Fuck that, that’s gross.”

“I promise you, it’s really not. Here, I know Nick has your number on his phone...”

David watches in horror as Charlie makes a show of pulling my phone out of my back pocket. I can’t do anything but stare at him – where is he going with this? Whatever he’s doing he’s either brilliant or a madman.

“And you know,” Charlie continues, not looking at David, but now poking at the two phones, entering my brother’s number into his own “since you seem to be so concerned about our private life and whether or not we’re, hmm… _‘getting enough action’_ ” Charlie does air quotes while looking mischievously up at David again “I can start texting you to let you know whenever we’re doing something _‘nasty’_ ” Charlie now has a look of sheer evil as he grins up at my brother.

David is backing up toward the kitchen door. The smug look completely gone “You guys are fucking disgusting.”

Charlie continues “We can have a little code: smiley face means we’re just using our hands…”

David has now turned and is flat out walking toward the door.

“… winking face means mouths…”

David is running now, his hands over his ears. He’s made it to the door, but Charlie has stood up to follow him.

“… and I’m sure you can guess what the little heart-eyes emoji might mean…”

“Aaarrg! Fuck you guys!”

Charlie is leaning casually against the doorframe looking out as I hear David storming up the stairs.

“I guess you’ll still have to use your imagination to think about who is doing what to whom. That’s half the fun, honestly!”

I hear David’s bedroom door slam.

“Alright! Good chat! See you ‘round David!”

I have tears in my eyes I’m laughing so hard. I swear Charlie surprises me more every day.

“Char!” I finally get out, he’s made his way back over to the table smiling. He seems pleased with himself, but by the way he leans into me when he sits down I can tell it really took a lot out of him to stand up to David like that “where did THAT come from?”

“Well, he should know that he shouldn’t play with fire if he doesn’t want to get burned. Maybe he’ll think twice about giving us crap next time.”

“You’re not really going to text him, are you?”

“Psh! What do you think?” Charlie looks up at me with his beautiful boyish smile and I can’t help but lean down and kiss him. “Although…” Charlie says after breaking the kiss, that mischievous look back on his face as he pulls his phone out.

I watch over his shoulder as he sends a text to my brother: “Thanks for clearing out of the kitchen mate ;)”

I nearly spit out my tea. Charlie tucks back into his toast as we hear a stifled yelp from upstairs and the sound of what must be David’s phone flying across the room and hitting the wall.

“You’re bloody brilliant, you know that?”

Charlie smiles at me again, his eyes twinkling “I know”.

Such. A Slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love these two silly boys so much. Please make my whole day and leave me a comment!


End file.
